


Award Night

by Asynca



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I FUCKING LOVE TROPES BRO I LOVE THEM, Love Triangles, fake dating topes, fake relationships tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr: "Are you still taking fic tropes? If so, 'Fake date for some stuffy formal event'". Speed prompt, written in 29 minutes.PS, AU where Emily isn’t the easy solution to my totally contrived problem!





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, _come on,_ Dr Z! You’re the only one who isn’t already going with someone!” Lena leant half her body across the counter of the medical bay, her fingertips curling over the other side of it. 

Angela, who was in the middle of adding some figures to one of her studies on the far wall, glanced briefly at her. She seemed pleasantly entertained. “Don’t you think I might be a little too old for it to believable, Lena?”

“No!” Lena told her, her breath fogging up the counter in front of her. “Plus, you’re coming with me so it’s not like all those pompous old snobs are going to be, like, carding you at the door or something. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Lena could see the reflection of Angela’s smile in her vid window as she kept tapping away at the screen. “I still don’t see why you can’t just go alone. Amelie might not even go to the dinner.”

Pfft, in Lena’s _dreams_. “She most certainly _will_  go,” she said immediately. “Now she’s dating that horrible CEO, she’ll definitely want to rub it in my face.” She put on her best French accent. ‘Hon hon, look at me, I’m shagging a man who owns half the world, and you still live in that dingey little flat in East London with your one-eyed moggy cat’.”

Angela still looked entertained. “I still don’t see what me arriving on your arm is going to achieve. Amelie knows us. She knows we wouldn’t have, well…” She searched for a polite description.

“Shacked up?” Lena offered.

Angela grimaced. “Well, I wouldn’t have put it quite like that, but yes.”

“Then we can _make_  her believe it?” Lena said, and when Angela got that kind of soft, sympathetic expression she always put on before she said ‘no’ to something, Lena pushed herself up on the counter, hurdled it, and then hopped down the other side and blinked up to her. “ _Please_?” she asked, hanging heavily off Angela’s arm. “ _Please_ , Dr Z? Widowmaker was dead _awful_  the last time I had to go to one of those things, and it’s not like I can’t just not go, I’m getting an award! But it will look really tragic if I show up by myself, she’ll tease me the whole night.”

Angela opened her mouth to say what was a very gentle ‘no’, but when she saw Lena’s eyes, her own softened, and her shoulders relaxed a little. She spent a moment considering Lena. “Is it that important to you?” Lena nodded, and Angela took a deep breath. 

Lena could feel her spirits lift as Angela’s resolve melted. “ _Please_? I’ll dress up all posh, I promise. No sneakers!”

Angela gave her a sigh, and got back to her data. “Well, alright, then. But I’d like to be home by midnight, if that suits you. I have a lot of work to–”

“ _YES_!” Angela got clamped around the middle by two very enthusiastic arms. “Thanks, Doc! You’ll have fun, I promise. These things always have simply  _amazing_  food, and loads and loads of really nice wine!”

Despite the prospect of those things, Angela didn’t look any more enthusiastic. “Well,” she said as Lena detached from her middle. “I suppose you’d better start calling me ‘Angela’, then.”


End file.
